


The kindness of strangers

by of_shadows_and_wolves



Series: Random AUs [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Future Fic, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_shadows_and_wolves/pseuds/of_shadows_and_wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Skye are called to their daughter's school for unknown reasons. While there they meet their daughter friend who just so happens to have come live with them. How will this play out (Yea this summary sucks i know).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kindness of strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all hope you enjoy

“Oh I’m gonna kill you,” Skye laughed as she shot Ward’s character in the head for the 15th time.

“You suck,” Ward shouted tossing his controller on the floor. Skye laughed as her phone rang.

“Hello,” she giggled.

“Hello, am I speaking to Mrs. Skye Simmons?” a voice on Skye’s phone asked.

“Um yea I am who is this,” Skya asked looking a Ward who just shrugged and paused the game.

“This Blackwater High School. Could you and your wife please report there immediately?” the voice said.

“Of course,” Skye said motioning for Ward to get his car keys, “May I ask what we are needed for?”

There was a long pause in which Skye wondered if they had hung up, “It would be better if it we talk in person.” Then they hung up.

Skye put the phone in her pocket with shaking fingers. Ward walked out with her to car. As he started driving she told him what the person had said. “What do you think that means,” Skye whispered.

Ward said nothing but took out his phone and dialed a number. He handed it to Skye. She pressed it to her ears already knowing who he had called. “Jemma we need to go to Chloe’s school,” she said.

There wasn’t a sound on the other line until Skye heard Jemma shout to Fitz that he needed to drive. Then they hung up.

That 10 minute drive was the most nerve wrecking experience Skye has ever had. She was thankful that Ward walked in with her. When she finally burst in through the doors she found Jemma and Fitz sitting in chairs across from a some boy who was dozing. Jemma looked absolutely livid and Fitz looked nervous. When Jemma saw Skye however, her expression softened.

“What did they say,” Skye asked hugging her. She was vaguely aware of Fitz and Ward embracing next to them.

“They wouldn’t let me in apparently they have other parents in there,” Jemma seethed. She made as though to say more if Ward didn’t interrupt them.

“Hey kid what happened to you?” he asked the boy who dozing in the chair. He snapped awake at the question. Skye took a moment to take him in. He had black hair that kept getting in his eyes. Speaking of his eyes one of them was bruised and he had what looked like slap marks on his cheeks.

Jemma gave small shriek before rushing over to examine him. When she reached up to get a closer look at his eye he flinched away. “Oh I’m a doctor,” she said.

“My friend already checked me for a concussion and broken bones ma’am,” he said politely. She nodded. He looked over at Ward, “To answer your question sir I was beaten up because I was defending a friend.”

“So what happened,” he asked.

He rolled his neck with a crack. “Well it was in my gym class. I was talking to my friend and some girls came over and started bullying her because she has two moms,” he said. Jemma and Skye glanced at each other while he paused. “And so I told them to go away, only a bit more colorfully and with a few more insults,” he laughed at this with no humor, “And obviously one of girls boyfriend didn’t like what I said and he tried to punch me which I dodged. So he tried again and landed a lucky blow,” he said pointing towards his injured eye, “So I broke his nose, so he backhanded me then threw me against a wall. I woke up 5 minutes later in the nurses room with my friend checking me for a concussion and for broken bones,” he finished. The 4 adults stared at him in horror. Before any of them could say anything the principal’s door opened and Chloe walked out.

“Hey Mom, hey Mum. Why are Uncle Fitz and Uncle Ward here?” she asked.

Skye rushed over to her and pulled her into a tight hug….which she didn’t return. Skye pulled away to look at her daughter but Chloe rushed over to the boy.

“Oh my God Jay how are you feeling,” she said. He didn’t answer however. He was

too busy staring at Chloe then Jemma then Skye.

“She has your facial structure and eyes,” he said pointing at Jemma, “But she has you complexion,” pointing at Skye and looking at Chloe, “I don’t know why I didn’t realize it sooner.”

Skye stared at her daughter. This boy, Jay, was right Chloe did have her olive skin tone but she had Jemma’s high cheekbones and her warm hazel eyes.

“Um guys this is my friend Jay,” Chloe said.

“We’ve been talking,” Jemma said giving her a hug which she returned. Chloe then gave Skye another hug.

“Oh God what did you tell him,” Chloe moaned which caused everyone to laugh.

Their mirth was ruined however by the sound of a cleared throat and they all turned to see the Principal Reyes standing there. She turned to look at the adults, “I will see you know.”

Principal Reyes was a tall, thin Latin American woman with short dark hair and brown eyes. They all entered the office, Jemma and Skye sitting in front of the desk and Fitz and Ward standing in the corner. The principal took off her glasses and rested them on her forehead, “Now I’m sure you are wondering why you are here. Its because of your daughter being bullied.”

“Yes we heard from the boy in the office,” Jemma said, “I expect the student responsible will be punished.”

“Yes they will,” she said, “This isn’t the first time they pulled a stunt like this but this is the first time they were caught in action. But that isn’t really why I called you here.”

Jemma looked at her confusedly, “Then why.”

“Because of Jay,” she said. Skye felt Jemma bristle and she placed a hand on her shoulder as Reyes continued. “He is going to be expelled for fighting with the other boy but,” she paused contemplating her next words, “The foster home that he lives in is absolutely horrific but we cannot get any definitive proof on it to get him out of there and I hate to ask you this but could you perhaps watch him for those few days?”

This time it was Skye who bristled, she immediately wanted to say yes but she knew that she should ask Jemma. But she didn’t need to. “Heaven’s yes,” Jemma said, “No way we are letting the nice young man stay in an abusive environment.” With that Principal Reyes told them that they could leave.

“Congratulations Jay,” Skye said when they had exited the room, “You are coming home with us.”

**Author's Note:**

> So i didn't proofread this or anything. Im sorry also if it doesn't make much sense. comments and kudos are always appreciated. Also i need more AU ideas for later works. Wolf Out!


End file.
